


Hal And Roxy

by Void_Abyss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flirting, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Abyss/pseuds/Void_Abyss
Summary: Just a short pester log between hal and roxy may add more another day
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal & Roxy Lalonde, Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Roxy Lalonde
Kudos: 6





	Hal And Roxy

  
TG: halllllllll  
TG: Hallllllllllll  
TG: CALLLLLLLLL  
TG: *HALLLLLLLLL  
TT: yes drunk fair maiden  
TG: im not dronk I'm drankin  
TT: I'm starting to think your typos on are purpose.  
TG: oh no! Ive been caught! Don't calls the grammars police on me!  
TT: That would be a 100% waste of time considering the police are a thing in this time.  
TG: don't remind me :(  
TG: its depressing. Knowing me and dirky are the last humans on this stupid joke of an earth  
TT: At least you have me to talk to. And Jane and Jake.  
TG: that is true. But still depressing...  
TG: hallllyyyyy  
TT: Yes?  
TG: halllllllyyyyyyy  
TT: Yes?  
TG: if you had a physical form what do you think you'd look like?  
TT: younger dirk?  
TG: -_- if you could choose you dummy.  
TT: I'd have to think on that. Give me approximately 30 seconds.  
TT: https://www.bullshitlinktohumanformhalpicture.come {{ https://www.google.com/search?q=human+hal+homestuck&client=ms-android-verizon&prmd=ivn&sxsrf=ALeKk02-zD4RrqYorggFJfjkK2vgIAC3yg:1598220696212&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwio8vqGrLLrAhVfmnIEHekxBJ0Q_AUoAXoECA4QAQ&biw=320&bih=489&dpr=4.5#imgrc=dzEAqOteMcKsBM }}  
TG: oh! Vavavoom! Im falling for an AI even more  
TT: I calculated that it is a 100% chance that you have got the 'vapors' for an AI  
TG: 100%? Thats a very high percentage  
TG: huh?  
TT: What?  
TG: i have to go something is happening  
TT: What is happening?  
TT: till next time I guess


End file.
